A conventional shoe-lacing machine disclosed in Chinese Patent Application Publication No. 103876393 is for lacing a shoe upper. The shoe-lacing machine includes a base frame, a movable seat that is movable relative to the base frame in a front-rear direction and that permits the shoe upper to be disposed thereon, a positioning arm that positions the shoe upper relative to the movable seat, and a gripper that is movable relative to the base frame in a left-right direction and that is located above the movable seat.
To lace the shoe upper, the positioning arm holds the shoe upper on the movable seat, the gripper holds one of two opposite ends of a shoelace, and the movable seat moves to the bottom side of the gripper. Then, the gripper reciprocally moves in the left-right direction, and cooperates with the movement of the movable seat in the front-rear direction to run a corresponding half of the shoelace through the shoe upper. Afterward, the gripper holds the other end of the shoelace, and cooperates with the movable seat to run the other half of the shoelace through the shoe upper.
According to the above, since the two halves of the shoe lace are separately operated to be secured onto the shoe upper, the conventional shoe-lacing machine is inefficient.
Moreover, during the abovementioned lacing process, the movable seat sequentially moves to predetermined positions to sequentially align eyelets in the shoe upper with the end of the shoelace held by the gripper. If the shoe upper is improperly positioned relative to the movable seat, the ends of the shoelace cannot smoothly pass through the eyelets. Additional manpower is needed to adjust such misalignment.